shakuganfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shana (NS)
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Who needs a name, anyway? To distinguish me from the other Flame Hazes, they just call me 'The One With Nietono no Shana'." Shana (シャナ) is one of the protagonists from New Start. She is a flame haze referred to as the "Flame Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" and has made a contract with the Crimson God Alastor the "Flame of Heaven". Personality Shana at first comes off as cold and uncaring, as she was focused soley on her duty as a Flame Haze to protect the balance of the world. She was even willing to sacrifice human lives and has a one track mind when it comes to this and fighting Denizen. Before meeting Yuji she didn't even have a name! When frustrated she has a habit of yelling Urusai! Urusai! Urusai (Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!) mainly towards Yuji when her emotions are going haywire or confused. She has a high intelligence as she aces school exams and talented at physical education. While she is good at these things Shana is a little naive about other things that would be considered normal things to know. Appearance Shana is a black haired young girl with hair as long as her body. At the top of her head she has an antenna sticking out. Shana also has dark brown eyes with a fair complexion and because she is a flame has her body will always have the look of a twelve year old child. When she invokes her powers Shana's hair and eye color change to a fiery crimson. Her beginning years as a contractor she would wear all black attire consisting of a shirt, pants and her trench coat. After arriving in Misaki City she wears the schools uniform and when in combat she throws the trench coat on. History Childhood She was rescued and picked up by Wilhelmina Carmel and Shiro near Hong Kong when she was an infant. She was then raised and trained in Tendōkyū. Alastor stated that she is "The Great One", destined to be a very majestic figure when she grows up (if she didn't get involved with the Crimson Realm beforehand). One day, a trick that ran out of control caused Shiro to unleash a torrent of Power of Existence that momentarily disables the Tendoukyuu's Crypta, allowing several affiliates of Bal Masque to initiate an attack on the flying fortress. The attack eventually forces the young Shana to decide on entering a Flame Haze contract with Alastor, and after becoming the second Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, Shana defeats the threats that stand in her way and allowed Shiro, who is actually the Crimson Lord Merihim, to gain his peaceful rest after a short duel with him. After the destruction of the Tendōkyū, she and Wilhelmina went their separate ways in Hong Kong, with the latter's intentions of allowing Shana to learn on her own as a Flame Haze. Wilhelmina's parting gift to Shana was a pack of melon bread, which Shana quickly took a liking to. The new "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" proceeds to her solitary journey, eventually becoming a companion of Sophie Sawallisch, a veteran Flame Haze, in Eastern Europe. Sophie notices her crudeness in combat and lack of femininity and decides to train her, while teaching her the ways of being a lady. The Flame Haze later travels to Japan, where she is involved with affairs relating to a certain Denizen which dwells in Yosegi City before reaching Misaki City. Friagne Arc Fighting Style Shana certainly has great hand to hand and swordmanship but suffors from charging head first into a battlr before thinking it through. She also has trouble picking up on someones fighting style as such she can't read their next moves before they do it. Unrestricted Spells Treasure Tools Nietono No Shana - Shana's sword that she uses to fight and use unrestricted spells with. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:New Start Category:Flame Haze Category:New Start Characters